


Back To The Future

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel, season four spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently You Can Time Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Future

Sure it had taken John a couple of years to get use to the supernatural community of Beacon Hills. He was okay with the fact there were werewolves and kanimas walking around his town but he drew the line at time travel. Which apparently was something Deputy Parrish and not just a silver DeLorean could do. It also happened that Jordan had brought them five years into the future by accident. It seemed, that the Deputy's powers went a bit wonky when he was stressed out about something.

Not, that he could blame Jordan about being on edge especially when Derek was about to have their son in a couple of weeks. Still, John would have rather been at home helping Stiles and Danny plan their wedding instead of sneaking around the front yard at a home he wasn't even sure he owned anymore. Due to Jordan's inability to bring them back home immediately (something about him needing to recharging his batteries), John thought it might be fun to see what his future self was up to.

Watching enough science fiction to know about time paradoxes, the Sheriff covertly peered into his living room window. Seeing his other self sitting alone on the couch, John frowned. Assuming that he hadn't found anyone to spend the rest of his life with, he was about to turn around when he saw Peter Hale entered the room. Looking closely, he saw that the werewolf was pregnant. Surprised, he watched as his sworn enemy cozied up to his future self on the couch.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way in hell that John would be with a man who was so ambiguously evil. Peter had done a lot of things in his past and the Sheriff couldn't honestly see why the werewolf went from someone he couldn't stand to someone who he was apparently having a child with. What had changed that Peter was now John's lover? As he watched them a few minutes more, he saw the couple exchange a passionate kiss.

John had only been in love one time before but he could see that his future self loved Peter just as much as he loved Claudia. He didn't know what got him here but John wasn't about to fuck things up by changing the time line when he got back home from the future. John might not like Peter right now but he was curious enough to wanted to get to know the Peter who was currently removing his future self's clothing.

Not wanting to watch himself have sex with Peter, John walked away from the house and began to find his way back to Jordan. He was ready to go home.


End file.
